Our Chat on the Mattress (Sasuke-Itachi's Zephyr Song)
by kai anbu
Summary: Setelah orang tua mereka bercerai, Sasuke dan Itachi hidup terpisah. Enam tahun tak bertemu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubungi kakaknya untuk meminta bantuan. Itachi tak begitu saja mengulurkan tangan, ia menantang adiknya satu-lawan-satu dulu. Sasuke vs Itachi, AU, NOT Yaoi. Warning: Fight scene half the plot, as you can see in the pic. Dedicated special for Jitz and judokas.


Disclaimer : All characters appears in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I do not own the picture of this fic.

Plot and Story belong to Kai Anbu.

Genre:Family, Friendship.

Rate: T+

Warning: Alternate Universe, sexual implicit and explicit content, lime, gore and violence

* * *

**Our Chat on the Mattress**

(Sasuke and Itachi's Zephyr Song)

* * *

Sasuke melamun sebentar di atas mobilnya. Ketika menyalakan mesin dan akan mengemudi, ia melihat ponselnya berkedip. Ia meminggirkan mobilnya ke tpi jalan. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. Dari rekan sekaligus mentornya, Kakashi, dan juga dari kakaknya, Itachi.

_**KCrow: **__konsermu sudah selesai?_

Sasuke tersenyum. Kakashi selalu menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Ia memang baru saja mengantar Temari, seorang _waitress_ muda berambut pirang yang menawan, yang pandai memetik gitar dan jam sebelumnya, ia memang sempat berduet dengan Temari.

_**SASsub: **__sudah. kita bisa dapat penyanyi bagus._

_**KCrow: **__hati-hati, cassanova._

_**SASsub: **__no problemo._

Lalu ia beralih ke pesan Itachi, yang dikirim dengan SMS provider resmi berbayar.

_**UchihaItachiCEO: **__aku sudah punya waktu. kita bicara besok di rumah. _

_**SasukeUchiha:**__ jam berapa?_

_**UchihaItachiCEO: **__jam 7 malam. Di dojo. _

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kalau Itachi mengatur pertemuan empat mata di dojo pribadi di rumah mereka, berarti ada sesuatu yang lain. Itu menandakan Itachi sedang menantangnya. Memang ada urusan masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan antara mereka berdua.

_**SasukeUchiha: **__ada yang harus kupersiapkan?_

_**UchihaItachiCEO: **__Bawa judogi-mu. Hard randori no-time limit. Kau harus datang, karena nasib diva-mu dipertaruhkan disitu._

-o0o-

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Gerbangnya otomatis membuka. Ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi bawah tanah dimana terdapat dua mobil lain yang semuanya adalah milik kakaknya.

Ia pernah tinggal menghuni rumah ini dulu, sebelum orang tuanya bercerai.

Ia memilih mengikuti ibunya, Mikoto, sedangkan Itachi tinggal dengan ayah mereka, Fugaku. Sebuah keputusan yang menjungkir balikkan hidupnya seratus delapanpuluh derajat, dari kehidupan gemerlap bergelimang kemewahan hingga menjadi jatuh miskin. Hubungan ia dengan kakaknya, Itachi juga tetap jauh bahkan ketika Fugaku meninggal.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tuan Sasuke. Apakah kau masih berlatih Judo?" Kisame, sang Butler kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha menyambutnya pertama, sebelum ia melangkah menuju dojo kecil di halaman belakang rumah Uchiha. Kisame, tidak seperti seorang butler biasa, lebih mirip seorang kepala bodyguard karena tubuhnya yang besar dan gaya bahasanya yang cenderung santai. Ia tidak mengenakan tuksedo, justru pakaian kasual, meskipun semua anak buahnya, para pelayan, mengenakan seragam. Ia juga memanggil para majikan dengan nama depan "Tuan Sasuke" dan "Tuan Itachi".

"Aku sudah membuang semuanya, Kisame," Sasuke hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menduganya," jawab Kisame. "karena itu Tuan Itachi memintaku memberikan ini kepadamu," Kisame memberikan sebuah judogi berwarna biru.

"Tuan itachi sudah menunggu di dojo, ayo."

Kisame mengantarnya ke dojo di halaman belakang. Sasuke menjinjing judogi berat itu dan berjalan ke arah dojo. Di sana, ia melihat Itachi sedang berlatih melakukan ukemi sendirian. Itachi hanya meliriknya sekilas.

_Padahal kita hampir enam tahun tak bertemu. Sejak pemakaman ayah. _

Itachi mengikat rambutnya ke belakang, rambutnya berantakan, menyisakan poni yang panjang di depan wajahnya. Pria berusia tigapuluh lima tahun itu adalah orang nomor satu di _Vermillion Music Records_, yang menjabat sebagai CEO. Ditekan oleh direksi dan _mass-media_ karena menjabat dalam usia yang masih sangat muda, Itachi tidak pernah gentar. Vermillion adalah perusahaan warisan Fugaku, dan ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris setelah Mikoto bercerai dengan Fugaku, membawa serta Sasuke.

Judo adalah olahraga wajib mereka sejak kecil. Sasuke telah meninggalkan olahraga itu sejak ia berpisah dengan keluarga itu, dan melirik olahraga bela diri yang lain. Itachi masih berlatih di sela-sela kesibukannya, hingga sekarang.

"Kau berubah," Itachi membuka pembicaraan, sambil merebahkan badannya rata ke atas tatami. Lalu ia bergulung, berdiri menghadap adiknya. "Kau berubah menjadi orang yang cukup pantas untuk masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat,"

Sasuke melemparkan senyum sinis, melangkah menuju kamar ganti. Di dalam, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan judogi yang diberikan Kisame.

"Menantangku _hard Randori_, apakah kakak mau mengulang pertengkaran kita waktu kecil? Kau hanya menyukai pertarungan yang pasti kau menangkan. Kau seenaknya sendiri, kak. "

Itachi beristirahat sebentar, mengambil botor air yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu ruang ganti, meminumnya seteguk.

"_Sibling rivalry_ itu selalu ada, Sasuke. Terlebih ketika kau seenaknya meminta bantuanku untuk menolong gadis itu. Padahal kita sudah enam tahun tak berhubungan. Katakan siapa yang seenaknya sendiri disini?" Itachi membalas.

_Maaf kak, aku harus memperjuangkan Temari. _

_Itu bagian dari tugasku. _

Sasuke mengikat _obi_ judogi-nya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak berlatih judo," Ia keluar dengan pakaian judo berwarna biru. Kalimatnya menunjukkan kelemahan, tetapi gestur tubuhnya tak menunjukkan rasa gentar sama sekali.

"Kau ingin aku kalah; atau aku menang supaya Temari bisa masuk daftar audisi?" Sasuke melempar pandangan menantang kepada kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Sudah kukatakan apa yang kuminta. _Hard-randori,__ yokusaku geiko_ tanpa batasan waktu," Itachi menjawab, matanya penuh selidik. "Aku ingin tahu selama enam tahun ini kau tumbuh menjadi laki-laki seperti apa,"

"Aku yang sekarang tidak biasa bermain lembut, kakak." Sasuke mengancam.

"Kalau ada-apa, rumah sakit dekat dari sini. Kisame bisa panggil ambulans," Itachi tersenyum sinis, melempat tatapan pada Kisame yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu dojo.

Kisame yang ditatap Itachi, hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu keras melakukannya," ia berkata khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ini cara yang lebih baik daripada aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan melemparkan portofolio.-siapa nama gadis itu? - ke tempat sampah." Itachi melempar kalimat sinis, mempertegas kalau dalam posisi ini, ia adalah seorang direktur yang berkuasa.

"...atau menuntut adikku satu-satunya yang mencatut nama Uchiha dan perusahaanku untuk membohongi seorang gadis."

_Aku tidak berbohong padanya. Setidaknya__ aku menjanjikan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia raih. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu karena__ kau memang benar-benar pemilik Vermillion, Itachi. _

_Aku rela melakukan apapun agar namanya masuk dalam daftar audisimu yang superketat itu. _

Aroma pertarungan sudah menguar di antara kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Lima menit untuk pemanasan, setelah itu kita mulai," Itachi berkacak pinggang.

"Tuan, boleh saya merokok disini? Saya resah melihat kalian berdua. Lama tidak bertemu, kalian langsung berkelahi..."

"Di teras saja, Kisame!"

-o0o-

BUGH!

Tubuh Sasuke berdebum di atas Tatami. Itachi telah membantingnya dengan telak menggunakan _seoi-nage_ yang kalau dalam pertandingan, ia sudah mendapatkan_ Ippon. _Bantingan itu telak dan bisa membuat seorang pejudo tak terlatih pingsan.

Sasuke memang bukan pejudo terlatih, tapi tubuhnya cukup kuat.

Ia langsung bergulung untuk bangkit, tetapi kakaknya langsung menjepit kedua bahunya, memaksa tubuhnya telungkup menghadap lantai tatami. Kepala Itachi berada di atas tengkuknya, dekat. Ia bisa merasakan rambut Itachi yang basah karena keringat di tengkuknya.

_Osaekomi-waza_, yang kali ini entah dimodfikasi oleh Itachi dalam bentuk apa.

Sasuke mencoba membalikkan badan, tetapi Itachi menjepitnya kuat. Di posisi seperti ini, andai Itachi menambah kekuaannya sedikit, kepala Sasuke akan tertekan ke Tatami dan ia bisa pingsan kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Sasuke!" Itachi berkata di atasnya.

Alih-alih berusaha meleparkan diri, Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangan di dadanya, menciptakan sedikit ruang oksigen untuk bernapas. Itaci menekankan tubuhnya lagi ke lantai, lebih keras.

"Uggggh!"

Kisame menoleh, sedikit cemas mendengar Sasuke meleguh.

"Kau tetap lemah seperti dulu. Bagaimana Mikoto mendidikmu, hah?"

Sasuke meringis benci, di tengah jepitan Itachi.

"Ja-jangan ... menghina ... Ibu..." Sasuke berkata terengah.

Itachi menguatkan tekanan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Kita memang berbeda, adikku," Itachi berkata dengan nada menghina. "... ular yang ingin terbang ke langit,... itu mustahil! Sama seperti ibumu yang ingin menjadi Uchiha, lalu meninggalkan Fugaku demi lelaki lain!"

Itachi memang sarkastis. Ia bisa menghina dan menohok sesuak hati, bahkan dalam memanggil ayahnya sendiri. Tetapi penghinaan akan seorang ibu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke. Kemarahan? Mungkin. Ia sudah lama tak merasakannya. Ia yang terlatih mengendalikan emosi di balik wajah dinginnya, sudah lama tak merasakan luapan itu.

Sasuke mengerahkan tenaga, mengangkat tubuhnya melawan tekanan Itachi.

"Kau... tidak banyak tahu... tentangku, kak..."

Saat Itachi kembali menekan, saat itu Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping menggunakan dorongan kedua kaki. Tangan Sasuke yang sedikit bebas menggenggam kerah judogi Itachi, lalu ia meliukkan tubuh, berusaha meloloskan diri.

Keduanya saling mencari celah dalam posisi berlutut.

Kisame menghembuskan rokoknya.

_Tuan Itachi, kau sebenarnya sangat menyangi adikmu. _

_Judo adalah olahraga yang lembut, meskipun kau mengungkapkan kemarahanmu, kau tidak akan benar-benar melukainya. _

_Masalahnya,... bagaimana dengan adikmu? _

"Kau sudah dapat Ippon banyak, mau berapa kali membantingku sampai kau puas?" Teriak Sasuke, sambil menangkis dan menepis tangan Itachi yang berusaha mencari celah mencari kerah judogi-nya, mencari celah keseimbangan yang bisa digunakannnya lagi untuk membanting adiknya lagi.

"Sampai aku yakin kau lelaki yang layak kuperhitungkan!"

"Aku sudah membuang semua masa laluku, termasuk judo!"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan apa yang kau miliki, Sasuke!"

"Oh, begitu?"

Kisame mengerutkan kening.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik lengan _gi_ Itachi, memasukkan tangan kanannya di atas siku Itachi, mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Itachi denan tangan kiri, lalu melangah memutari tubuh Itachi. Ia menarik tubuh Itachi rebah ke bawah.

Bukan gerakan judo. Itu_ submission_ mematikan yang ia pelajari di Brazilian Jujitsu,_ Americana arm lock._

Ganti Itachi yang tertekan ke bawah. Tak bergerak dengan kedua tangan Sasuke menahan satu tangannya.

"Sudah kukatakan selama enam tahun ini aku belajar yang lain, kak,"

Itachi mencoba melepaskan diri dengan menampar telinga Sasuke menggunakan tangan kiri yang bebas, membuat kepala Sasuke berdenging.

"Kau juga tidak tahu apa yang kualami enam tahun ini!" Kali ini Itachi berteriak dengan rasa frustasi.

Sasuke tetap bertahan. Kini ia menindih leher dan tangan Itachi dengan tubuhnya. Tetap dengan satu tangan. Itachi tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau jua tidak tahu pnderitaan ibu. Jadi jangan seenaknya menilai!"

"Kau..." Itachi berkata dengan suara tertahan di bawah tindihan tubuh Sasuke. "...kau jauh lebih beruntung karena ikut Ibu!"

Sasuke terkesiap. Kakaknya baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya yang terdalam.

"Tuan Sasuke," Kisame sudah berdiri di atas tatami. "tolong lepaskan Tuan Itachi. Pertandingan sudah selesai,"

Sasuke melapaskan pitingannya. Keduanya memisahkan diri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Silahkan bicara secara baik-baik di teras," saran Kisame."...mumpung langit malam ini cerah"

-o0o-

Itachi menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya yang tadi dipiting oleh Ssauke. Tuangnya tidak apa-apa, tetapi terasa amat nyeri saat ia gerakkan. Selain itu, warna biru muncul di seitar _tricep__s _dan _deltoid_-nya.

"Sepertinya memar otot, tuan. Saya akan meminta es," Kisame mengeluakan _walkie-talkie_ dari balik sakunya, menghubung salah satu pelayan di dapur ntuk membawakan es, juga minuman isotonik untuk dua orang.

Sasuke juga mengusap telinganya yang tadi ditampar oleh Itachi. Masih terasa berdenging.

Itachi melepas bajunya, mengambil air minum dengan tangan kiri, melemparnya satu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya.

Itachi melihat bberapa bekas luka di tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat di balik judog-nya yang berantakan.

_Kau memang sudah melewati banyak hal enam tahun ini. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengabariku sesekali. Bukan tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini dan mencatut nama Uchiha dan Vermillion, Sasuke Kawashima. _

"Ini lumayan, _brother._" Kata Itachi, mengelus lengan kanannya yang terluka. Begitulah cara Itachi memuji memuji.

"Kau mengalamai memar otot, kak. Setidaknya kau harus istrahat tidak berlatih selama selama dua minggu," Jawab Sasuke. "yang tadi itu, kuncian yang kudapat dari Leonard Gracie waktu aku di Brazil,". Begitulah cara Sasuke peduli.

Itachi melangkah, duduk di teras, menatap bintang.

Sasuke juga melepas judoginya, menemani kakaknya.

Kisame sedikit terkejut melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka besar dan kecil di sana-sini. Juga di pinggang kirinya, ada bekas luka jahitan yang sepertinya bekas operasi yang belum begtu lama. Apapun yang terjadi selama Itachi dan Sasuke berpisah selama enam tahun ini, tampaknya banyak hal telah dialami Sasuke.

Tetapi Kisame memilih tak bertanya.

Ia hanya menatap mereka berdua. Kakak beradik itu telah menemukan momen untuk kembali bersama setelah 'bertengkar' dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Inilah dunia laki-laki. Dialog bisa diungkapkan dalam berbagai cara. Isi hati bisa dinyatakan dalam tindakan dan gerakan, termasuk pertarungan.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu di Inggris?"

"Baik-baik saja,"

Itachi tersenyum lega.

"Katakan supaya ia meneleponku sesekali,"

"Ya."

"Aayah sudah meninggal, dia bebas untuk datang kemari,"

"Akan kuberitahu,"

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang membawakan aa yang diminta.

Itachi mengompres sendiri tangannya.

"Aku bisa memasukkan namanya ke daftar audisi. Tetapi kali ini kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku alasannya. Juga alasan semua perbuatanmu,"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kak."

"Kau harus percaya padaku."

Sasuke melirik Kisame.

Kisame yang tahu diri, segera mohon diri.

"Saya ada di dapur, kalau kalian butuhkan,"

Lau sasuke mentapa kakaknya. Oborolan akrab seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang pernah ia idam-idamkan selama enam tahun ini.

"Pertama-tama, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..."

Lalu Sasuke menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan gadis bernama Temari itu, yang pertamakali ia temui di _subway_. Juga sebagian pengalaman yang ia lalui selama enam tahun ini, termasuk alasan mengapa ia tak pernah menghubungi kakaknya...

-o0o-

"Lucu sekali kalau kau masih bisa jatuh cinta," Itachi merebahkan badan. Telah setengah jam terakhir telah ia dengarkan cerita adiknya yang baginya seperti dongeng. Dongeng pangeran berpakaian zirah dalam dunia nyata, yang jatuh cnta pada pandangan pertama pada sang putri, yang lalu berjuang menyelamatkannya. Ia tak mengira kalau hal itu bisa benar-benar terjadi. Kesibukannya sebagai CEO membuat ia jauh dari sentimentalitas dan roman semacam itu.

"Begitulah kenyatannnya, dan aku sedikit menyerah di sini..."

Itachi tertawa mendengar Sasuke menertawakan dirinya.

"Audisi tertutup, tanggal delapan bulan depan. Beritahu gadismu,"

Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"_T__hank you, brother.__"_

-o0o-

Sasuke hanya diantar oleh Kisame kembali ke garasi. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam ketika ia mohon diri dari rumah kakaknya.

"Mainlah kesini sesekali, tuan. Tuan Itachi sangat kesepian selama ini,"

"Carikan dia pacar, Kisame,"

Kisame hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dan keluar.

Di luar, Sasuke sekilas menatap ke balkon lantai dua rumah Uchiha. Kakaknya hanya menatap dari atas balkon, masih mengenakan celana putih judogi-nya. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya membawakan handuk. Itachi menghilang di balik pintu sambil sekilas melempar tatapan kepada adiknya.

Sasuke memasuki mobil. Saat itulah ponselnya berkedip, ada pesan dari Kakashi.

_**KCrow:**__ Dimana kau?_

_**SASsub:**__ Reuni keluarga._

_**KCrow: **__Dengan dirut Vermillion itu? Sub, kau sudah melanggar batas. _

_**SASsub:**__ I'm OK._

_**KCrow:**__jadi semua OK?_

_**SASsub:**__all OK__._

_**KCrow:**__Good_

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya di tengah kegelapan malam. Ada rasa lega yang muncul setelah pertarungan antara ia dan Itachi.

Begitulah anak-anak laki-laki, mereka suka mobil, gengsi, dan persaingan.

Untuk masalah cinta, Sasuke merasa telah menang dari kakaknya.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Judogi: **baju latihan judo, berwarna putih atau biru

**Hard-Randori/Yokusaku Geiko: **latihan tanding atau sparring dalam judo, dimana masing-masing pejudo yang berhadapan mengeluarkan kemampuannya secara maksimal seperti pertandngan sungguhan.

**Butler: **kepala pelayan.

**CEO :** Chief Executive Officer. jabatan eksekutif pemegang keuptusan terpenting dalam sebuah perusahaan. Teradang CEO juga menjabat sebagai anggota direksi dalam perusahaan dan sebagai direktur utama.

_**Sibling rivalry:**_ persaingan antar saudara kandung.

**Ukemi: **teknik latihan jatuh yang aman dalam judo.

**Obi: **sabuk.

**Seoi-nage:** salah satu teknik melempar lawan dalam judo.

**Kotaemi-waza**: salah satu teknik mengunci lawan dalam judo, dimana tubuh lawan ditekan ke matras.

**Ippon:** nilai tertinggi dalam pertandingan judo

**Brazilian jiujitsu (BJJ)**: aliran beladiri yang berakar dari judo, yang dikembangkan oleh Mitsuyo Maeda. Carlos dan Helio Gracie di Brazil. Perbedaan jujitsu dengan judo adalah pada jujitsu lebih banyak mengajarkan kuncian sendi di lantai (atau disebut _ground submission_), yang bisa mencederai lawan dengan mudah.

**Gracie: **Nama keluarga Brazil yang mengembangkan Brazilian Jiujitsu. Keturunan Carlos dan Helio Gracie; sebagian besar anggota keluarga menjadi praktsi BJJ, pejudo, instruktur bela diri dan petarung MMA (Mixed Martial Arts). Ketik Gracie Jujitsu di wikipedia untuk mengetahui lebih jauh.

**Americana arm lock**: salah satu teknik kuncian tangan dalam Brazilian Jujitsu, dimana tangan lawan dikunci dengan kedua tangan dengan cara cengkraman sedemikian rupa. Teknik ini menimbulkan tekanan pada siku dan bahu, juga rasa sakit apabila yang dikunci memberontak. Disebut juga _figure-four _karena posisi tangan yang mengunci membentuk angka empat. Ketikkan Armlock atau Figure-four di Wikipedia untuk lebih jelas.

**Triceps:** otot lengan bagian atas.

**Deltoid:** otot bagian pangkal lengan.

* * *

**Note from Author.**

Tiba-tiba ingin bikin fic yang berisi pertarungan saja. Jadilah fic ini. Fic sister/side story dari fic The Zephyr Song, yang anehnya sampai sekarang fic induknya malah belum jadi.. (sudah jadi dan sempat dipublish untuk chap pertama, tapi saya ragu jadi saya delete lagi)

Anyway, saya butuh komen ini tentang adegan pertarungannya. Terutama dari Reader cowok, bagaimana menurut kalian ?

Yang lain, jangan lupa review ya... !

Best regards,

Kai


End file.
